Providence
by create.cmd
Summary: Providence works in mysterious ways, sometimes changing the course of history.  Full summary inside.  The rating is just to be safe.  It's an Anne, Henry, and Elizabeth story.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ** Providence

**Synopsis:** Some say that Providence had a hand in the birth of Princess Elizabeth Tudor, but that is as far as most take it. Though, Providence could have been responsible for so much more. What if Providence, by nature, had done something to change the course of history?

**Universe:** Alternate Universe, for reasons explained throughout the fic.

* * *

-_Queen Anne Boleyn_-

I gave birth to Elizabeth three years ago, and she is my only living child. I desperately wanted to give His Majesty a son, yet they all ended up as miscarriages. It is my duty, as Queen, to provide him with an heir. An heir, a male heir, is needed to ensure the strength of the royal blood line. Even at her present age, my daughter seems to be like her father. Her knowledge and understanding at a young age, above all else, resemble aspects of the King. She visits from time to time, and I am allowed to visit her at Hatfield. Thankfully, the Lady Mary is not around when I am there. I can tell that she cares for my daughter, but I am unsure as to how far that goes at this point.

"Again, I have failed to birth a son. My only fear is that this will cost me dearly, that something may happen to me," I admitted, giving voice to my most private thoughts.

Some part of me wished to visit Elizabeth, but another part of me went back to how disappointed the King was when I miscarried once again. _'Tis not likely that he would bring Elizabeth here, nor allow me to visit her at this moment_ I thought, sinking in to the chair next to me. The King has not spoken to me in several days, and I am starting to wonder what really is going on between us.

-_King Henry VIII_-

Elizabeth seems to be my only child from Anne, leaving me with another daughter that is eligible for the throne. It is unheard of, having a woman rule a country. I have heard of the Lord working in mysterious ways, through Providence, but this is bordering on obscenity. Not one to speak out against God, I keep all of these thoughts to myself. Catherine did not give me a son either, but Mary came from that relationship. She is devoted, not unlike her mother. Elizabeth, on the other hand, possesses some of the qualities that made me a good ruler.

"Perhaps it was Providence, and not mine nor the Queen's fault, that Elizabeth was born," I said, looking up from the work that I had on my desk.

Tudor blood is strong, seeming to carry the grace and power of many past kings. The Queen is impertinent, but Elizabeth does not seem to have that quality. The times that I have heard her at Hatfield, the Lady Bryan is venturing to teach little Elizabeth French and Latin. It is to be commended, trying to teach a toddler Romance languages. The subject of Providence entered my mind again, words spoken by Thomas More going through my mind.

He had said, "You, better than any other man, know what powers God has. he works through Providence, Devine Providece, to alter Fate and destiny. Henry, if some unexpected event occurs, it is Providence at work."

Providence gave me a daughter three years ago, a lion's cub rather than a lion. Perhaps, the Queen really deserves no blame if this was all God's will. She did nothing wrong, so there is no reason to condemn her. From what I have gathered, she has done nothing wrong and has always been faithful.

"I must speak with the Queen."

-_Queen Anne Boleyn_-

My ladies began to talk amongst themselves, keeping their voices low. My mind, as it has been for quite a long time, was on my darling daughter. I had long given up on the embroider that I was working on, for fear of pricking my finger. _Doing anything is purely senseless, mainly because I cannot seem to concentrate on much more than Elizabeth_ I thought, sighing dejectedly. I rose from my chair and walked over to a wall, soon leaning against it.

I laid my hand on the wall and whispered, "These, surely, are the pains that all mothers must feel at one point or another."

There was the sound of footsteps and a man said, "Madam, I would like to talk with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** To all my readers, I apologise for taking long to upload this chapter. I am a college student, and the new semester starts soon. I will update as soon as I am able to, but stay with me on this one. For all my readers of _To Rediscover Talent_: There will be updates, just not as frequently as I had planned. As always, reviews are highly appreciated.

* * *

-_King Henry VIII_-

I gave the signal for the ladies to exit, wanting this to be a private conversation. The Queen's stance, her demeanour, told me all that I needed to know. Since the miscarriage, she has seemed out of sorts. It took me some amount of time to figure out why she was like this, when it should not have taken me long at all. She had seen what I did to Katherine, how I annulled the marriage and kept Mary out of succession. I have not yet told Anne about the glory of Providence, but that will definitely come in time. I sat down in a chair and motioned for her to join me, hints of genuine concern in my eyes. Once she had taken her seat, I cleared my throat and prepared to speak.

"I know that I have been distant over the past couple of days, and I do apologise for it. I recently remembered something Thomas Moore once told me, something about Providence," I began, looking in to her eyes.

She shifted slightly, and I noticed a surprised look entering her eyes. My guess is that she blamed herself, not knowing a great deal about my thoughts. Trying to keep up my demeanour was not that difficult, as it was a thing of practise. I sighed slightly and closed my eyes, gathering my thoughts once more. Thomas was a wise man, he knew a great deal about religion and what it may affect.

I sighed and continued, "He had said that Providence causes unexpected things to happen, like Elizabeth being our only living child. Through Providence, I believe, the Almighty has smiled upon our daughter."

-_Queen Anne Boleyn_-

The King has been one to talk about Providence, but not concerning our darling daughter. My heart swelled, both with pride and slight apprehension. None of this changes the fact that I saw him with Mistress Seymour on his lap, though it does help a small amount. _He seems to be proud, but I cannot help thinking this is for show_ I thought, returning my gaze to His Grace's Majesty.

"That still does not change the whispers I hear in court, Your Majesty," I said, quickly voicing my thoughts.

Something flickered in his eyes, though I could not entirely pick which emotion it was. My present situation, as it seemed, is precarious at this point. Even so, I could not keep my mind from drifting to my little Elizabeth. Fate, it seems, has a wholly wicked sense of humour. I kept these thoughts to myself, knowing better than to voice them.

He solemnly nodded before he replied, "Yes, I do understand that. I was expecting a son, but things do happen. Court, at most times, is not necessarily kind. Do not worry, it shall all be resolved soon."

I was joyed by his words, yet I wondered if they were actually true. _All I want to do right now, no matter what, is see Elizabeth_ I thought, smiling slightly. She was my angel, a literal gift from above. To my knowledge, Providence worked well in the favour of rulers. Yet, it gave me a healthy daughter, my first and only child. I wanted to ask if I could see Elizabeth, but something told me it was not a good idea.

-_King Henry VIII_-

Something in the way Her Highness's brow furrowed told me that she was thinking, but did not want to voice her thoughts. It was clear to me that she was out of sorts, but it seems that this specific state for her is nothing new. This mood, though Her Majesty appears to be happy at times, has slowly become her constant demeanour. It has been such even before this miscarriage, even before this year itself. _That has to be it_ I thought, finally coming to an explanation. Anne has not seen Elizabeth for several months, which could be directly linked to the fact that my wife is not happy.

I turned around and motioned for a Lady-in-Waiting, keeping my countenance as unchanged as possible. "Bring our daughter from Hatfield, the Queen wishes to see her."

* * *

**P.S. : **Before I get a lot of comments about Henry's attitude, please keep in mind that this is AU. He has to be warming up to Anne, or else nothing would change from what is seen in the series. If he seems different, please just go along with it. I truly believe that he loved Anne, and Elizabeth, both very much.

**P.P.S. :** Reviews are love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** This is probably my longest chapter so far, but I promise that they will get longer after this. Sorry about the wait for the chapter, I generally write each chapter down by hand in a notebook before I copy it over and post it. I do know that I am taking some liberties with this fanfiction, but it will really be worth everything in the long run. Yes, Henry's attitude is different, but he loves his daughter. Now that I have that out of my system, on with the story.

* * *

-_Queen Anne Boleyn_-

I slowly took His Majesty's right hand in my own and placed a kiss on it, letting my lips linger there. I felt his hand upon my cheek and I looked up, slowly letting go of his hand as I met his powerful gaze. He placed his other hand on my face and kissed me, his lips fitting against mine perfectly. We had not kissed in a while, and the sensation was very welcomed. I pulled away from the kiss, as I could tell that my emotions would begin to get the better of me.

The King looked at me and said, "If you'd excuse me, I would like to get everything set for Elizabeth's arrival."

He leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on my forehead, his lips lingering a few seconds more. I watched as he got up, seeing hints of a smile still on his face. The only real thought that occupied my mind, the only one that truly mattered, was that I was going to see my darling Elizabeth.

~ X ~

-_Lady Margaret Bryan_-

The young Princess Elizabeth is highly inquisitive, and almost three years old. We treat her like our own here, especially the Lady Mary. They treat each other like sisters, paying no mind to the fact that they only share a father. It is a bit marvelous, really, considering how Elizabeth's mother caused Mary so many problems. _Katherine, from what I have heard, was a nice and highly pious woman_ I thought, putting down my embroidery.

I looked up and heard, "Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

I quickly got up and walked to the nursery, seeing the Lady Mary with Princess Elizabeth on her lap. The Princess possibly had been crying, as her eyes seemed red. One could only guess why she had been crying, but it had happened several times already. I was about to ask something, but there were several quick knocks at the door. I sighed and turned away, beginning to walk towards the door while thinking who could be at the door. I took a breath and opened the door, dropping into a curtsey when I saw Charles Brandon.

"The Queen wishes to see her daughter, Mistress Bryan," he said.

I rose and nodded, motioning for him to wait just a moment. I quickly went back to the nursery and picked up Elizabeth, humming a song to calm her down. It seemed that the Princess had calmed, as she had begun to smile again. Her hair, chin length and blond, had started to show subtle hints of red. When we got to the entrance, I set Princess Elizabeth down and took hold of her left hand.

"I expect that I will be able to accompany my charge to Whitehall Palace," I said, smiling slightly.

Lord Brandon nodded and replied, "As long as the Lady Mary, per Queen Anne's orders, does not come as well."

Elizabeth tugged my dress slightly and whispered, "Sis."

I chuckled under my breath and picked her up, balancing her on my right hip.

Brandon smiled and motion toward the door, a carriage waiting just beyond the threshold. I walked out with a smile on my face, looking back at Lord Brandon. I saw Elizabeth looking at Mary, a seemingly sad expression on her young face. I thought nothing of it, my only concern being the trip to Whitehall Palace.

~ X ~

-_Queen Anne Boleyn_-

I was pacing near the entrance in to the palace, having not been able to stay still since Brandon left, it was a habit of mine, pacing if I was anxious our thinking. I wondered what my daughter was like, how much she had changed since the last time I saw her. _Elizabeth is a little order than two years old, but not yet at the age of three_ I thought, sighing slightly. I tried to calm myself down, but only succeeded in wringing my hands in slight frustration.

"He needs to return soon," I whispered, coming to lean against a wall.

Lady Margaret Bryan would be accompanying my daughter, though the Lady Mary would stay at Hatfield. She was made to care for my daughter, her half-sister, but I did not want to see her. It mattered not this time, and nothing would spoil my anxious and happy mood. I finally sat down on a close bench, placing my hands delicately on my lap. _I am Queen of England, but I am also a mother_ I thought, smiling. I sighed and tried to calm myself down, succeeding in only having the appearance of being wholly calm.

The door opened and Brandon said, "Mistress Bryan and Princess Elizabeth, Your Majesty."

I smiled and rose from the bench, smoothing out my gown. Mistress Bryan dropped into a curtsey as son as she entered, Elizabeth close behind her. She was so wonderful, and seemed so much like her father and myself. She approached me, trying her best to curtsey. I chuckled and picked up my daughter, motioning for Lady Margaret to rise. Elizabeth hugged me, her arms going around my neck.

"Mistress Bryan, if you would excuse us for a bit," I said, smiling at her.

I placed a delicate kiss on my daughter's forehead, beginning to go further into the palace. Elizabeth looked around at times, her tiny face full of interest. She was a marvelous child, and so young yet not so at the same time. Her intelligence was clear, but I could only surmise that it was by what she observed. I found a slightly large chair in a sitting room down a palace corridor, taking a quick sweep of the room. I sat in the chair, protectively sitting my daughter on my lap. She was facing me, her gaze on my face.

"My darling Elizabeth," I said, my voice slightly low.

She smiled at me and replied, "Mama."

Elizabeth's voice was soft and gentle, but she had some uncertainty in her voice. It was clear that she had practise, but she seemed to be a tad unsure. I could feel tears in my eyes, but I blinked them away before any could be shed. I didn't want to have my daughter return to Hatfield, but the choice was not mine to make. _Like every other decision, the King must have the final say_ I thought, wanting my daughter to stay. Snapping myself out of my thoughts, I motioned for one of the servants quietly standing watch.

"Please tell the King that I wish to see him," I said, receiving a sharp nod.

-_King Henry VIII_-

The meeting with my advisors took a bit longer than I had expected, but that is how things are. During the meeting, I kept on thinking about Anne and Elizabeth. I love my daughter very much, yet I know tradition requires she stay at Hatfield. My father kept me at Hatfield, but I do not want my daughter to stay there for long. I rose from my throne and walked out of the room, nodding at one of my gentlemen.

"Sire, the Queen wishes to see you," a servant said, giving me a sweeping bow.

A smile touched my lips as I replied, "Bring me to her, then. I dearly wish to see my daughter again."

The servant bowed again, turning on his heel. I followed him, watching as people bowed to me. _My darling daughter, she shall surely govern Empires_ I thought, my heart beginning to swell with pride. She is a wonderful child, destined for power when her time comes. It did not take long for the servant to lead me to my family, and I wasted no time in sending him away.

"You wished to see me," I said, walking towards the Queen.

She nodded and replied, "I do not wish for Elizabeth to stay at Hatfield for several more years. She's growing, Henry, she needs me as her mother."

The child in my wife's lap smiled and reached out, leaning toward me. I returned the smile and stood in front of my wife, my face full of love. She smiled at me and I picked Elizabeth up, holding her close to me. _Oh, she's beautiful_ I thought, placing a tender kiss on her head. I hummed a song, one that my own mother used to sing to me as a lullaby.

"Let us compromise, then. Elizabeth will stay at Hatfield for four more years, and then return here. Her Governess and tutors will come as well, as she still needs lessons," I explained, looking at my Queen.

Anne's smile did not lessen, but it got larger. I did something wonderful in making my decision, and I could see that in my wife's eyes. _I just hope things go well_ I thought, knowing that there was some controversy.

* * *

**Reviews are love**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I deeply apologise for how long it take me to update, but it may help if I explain my writing process. For some reason, I cannot write a story without putting it to paper first. It may be that is how my mind works as a writer, or that I cannot channel my thoughts straight to a computer's keyboard. Though, all of my readers can expect more regular updates, thanks to the fact that I will be on summer holiday in a matter of days. I do not know if I will write anymore Tudors fics, but there is a good possibility that I will. I completely adore Natalie Dormer's portrayal of Anne Boleyn, much more that Natalie Portman's. Anyway, enough of my ranting.

* * *

-_Princess Elizabeth Tudor_-

Mistress Bryan says that I am to return home today, but I do not know exactly when that will be. Aside from some visits, I had never actually spent a great deal of time with my parents. Though, thanks to His Majesty and Lady Bryan, I have a tutor. Lady Cecily taught me to read and write, and now she is teaching me Latin and French. She has tried to teach me other languages, but I like the ones that I know.

"When am I going home?" I asked, looking at Mary.

She smiled at me and replied, "Whenever the carriage comes, Elizabeth. You must be excited to see your mother."

I smiled slightly and added, "I only see my mother when His Majesty permits."

Mary looked as if she wanted to say something, but I heard a throat being cleared. I looked up and saw Lady Cecily, lowering my gaze slightly. No person allowed me to talk to my sister, and I did not know why. I would not question my mother, I know better than to do such a thing."

"Your Highness, the carriages are here," a servant said, my own gaze directed at the floor.

Lady Cecily responded, "Ah, excellent, I will have a lady bring the Princess's things to the carriage.

-_Lady Margaret Bryan_-

Lady Cecily Smithton is one of Prince Elizabeth's first tutors, and a seemingly good fit as of late. Elizabeth is very intelligent for her age, having been able to communicate in French moderately well at the age of three. She may require a new tutor soon, but that is for His Majesty to decide. I am to accompany the Princess to Whitehall Palace, and Mistress Smithton shall come as well. It was a shame that the Lady Mary cannot come, as she and Elizabeth seem to be closer than ever.

"Princess Elizabeth, it is time," I said, smiling as she looked up at me.

She held my gaze with half-lidded eyes, her hair starting to become redder. Elizabeth slowly rose from the chair she had been sitting in, the grace that her mother possessed clear in her actions. Even though she was six and a half, the Princess seemed so beyond her years in each thing she did. _She will be Queen of England; there is no doubt in my mind_ I thought, seeing so much potential in my young charge. Instead of taking hold of her hand, I walked beside Elizabeth as we exited Hatfield House.

"I am going to miss Mary, but I will be home with my parents," she said, her voice soft.

I sighed and glance at the carriage, my thoughts actually going to the Lady Mary. She was, after all, one of the Princess's Ladies-in-Waiting. A coachman helped Elizabeth into the carriage, a smile crossing my face as I looked at her. I beckoned for a servant, nodding as one approached. I whispered something in his ear before I backed up, receiving a nod and a quick smile.

-_Princess Elizabeth Tudor_-

I watched as Lady Bryan entered the carriage, and smiled as she took the seat across from me. It was fairly large, some of my things already in the carriage. I have lived in Hertford for almost four years, and now we are to travel back to London. _Please let them be proud of me, please_ I thought, unsure about both of my parents. They love me, I know that with all of my heart, but I have not seen them for four years. I gently placed my hands on my lap as the carriage began to move, trying to keep my face steady.

"I want to go back home," I whispered, looking at Lady Bryan.

~ X ~

-_Queen Anne Boleyn_-

In my head, for almost a fortnight, I had gone over the path from Hatfield to Whitehall. It would take several hours by carriage, but less than half a day. The last time I saw her; there were subtle hints of red in her hair. I have no portrait of my daughter, though I may convince him to paint her portrait. For some reason, along with thinking about my daughter, I have begun to think about the Lady Mary. _She spends so much time with Elizabeth, but that may be a good thing_ I thought, beginning to second guess myself. It is not that I wholly rejected her, but she refused to accept me as Queen of England.

"Even so, everything requires reconciliation. This situation, inevitably, falls under that circumstance," I said, my voice almost above a whisper.

I shook my head, trying to clear those thoughts. My main concern was how Elizabeth would act toward me, if she would even recognise me. No, there is no doubt in my mind that she would recognise me. After all, she is my daughter, and the light of my life in a way my King is not all the time. He does love me, but he worries about other things and not just his family. I chuckled slightly, the light sound relatively normal to my ears. I had been out of sorts after Elizabeth left four years ago, and it had lasted until very recently.

I sat down on a couch, sighing dejectedly as I calmed slightly. Having her back at the palace will be so nice, and she was all I needed to calm my attitude. Elizabeth is a darling child, and I am so proud of her. I have not had anyone that I am as close to as I am to her, a fact that honestly amazes me to this day.

"Please, get her home soon," I pleaded, lowering my head slightly in submission.

~ X ~

_Lady Margaret Bryan_-

The scenery had greatly changed, beginning to look more like London. It was comforting to see some of London again, as it signaled that soon all would be well for the young Princess. I looked at my charge, a smile crossing my face as I saw that she was sleeping. Elizabeth was lying on her side, her left arm covering her face. Her breathing was regular, her hair falling over her left shoulder. It had been a fairly long day for the Princess, and she still lent herself to naps even though she was six.

"She will not want to sleep after we arrive at Whitehall, I am almost certain of that," I said, keeping my voice fairly low.

Elizabeth had rolled on her other side, her nose close to the wall of the carriage. She is an angel, a perfect combination of her parents. I just wonder how their Majesties will act around their daughter. More, I wonder what rift would form if the Lady Mary were to arrive shortly after us. Above all else, the two are sisters. Mary is the eldest, yes, but I can tell that she adores her sister. The young Princess yawned and giggled slightly, bringing me out of my thoughts.

She sat up and plainly asked, "Can I get a puppy?"

I smiled and replied, "I see no reason why you would not be able to, but you must talk with your parents about that."

She nodded and turned her attention to the window, a smile on her young face.

-_Princess Elizabeth Tudor_-

The trees were a pretty green, the colour like the grass at Hatfield. It looked different than Hatfield, and I wondered if we were near the palace. I had not seen a lot of London, only maps that Mary had shown me at Hatfield. She was so nice when she talked to me. We played many games, which ended in laughing. I shifted on the bench slightly, swinging my legs. I wanted to see Mama and Papa. _I want my parents_ I thought, fidgeting slightly.

"How much longer?" I asked, looking at Maggie.

She smiled slightly and replied, "Not much longer, my Lady. You can go back to sleep, it seems like you need it."

I nodded and lay on my side, yawning slightly. I was sleepy, but I had just woken up. I thought about mama and Papa, smiling as I stretched a little. I wanted to be up when we got to the palace. _Maybe a nap won't hurt_ I thought, closing my eyes. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, soon falling asleep.

-_Lady Margaret Bryan_-

It seemed that the Princess fell asleep in a short while, which was not surprising. Her sister told me that Elizabeth did not sleep well the night before. The two had discussed dresses, which resulted in laughter for half the night. There had been another reason why Elizabeth had not wanted to sleep, and it was actually sensible. She had grown close to Mary over the years. It was not right, but I have no idea how their Majesties would accept Mary. They are both His Majesty's daughters, and the child should not be blamed for the parents' past actions. It was not my place, but Her Highness could convince her parents of letting Lady Mary come.  
"His Majesty loves to dote upon his youngest daughter, so this should be no different," I said, keeping my voice low.

It was not treason to speak like this, but it was looked down upon by many people. It was only a slight notion of mine, a way of bringing the royal family together once more. The carriage slowed, voices rising around us. I glanced out the carriage window, seeing the driver get down from his seat. The door opened and the doorman unfolded the steps, motioning for us to exit. I smiled slightly and motioned to the Princess, searching for a Lady-in-Waiting. Thankfully, some of the Princess's ladies were in the second carriage. I descended the steps, smiling as Lady Howard stood on the steps. I watched as she carefully picked up Elizabeth, slowly descending the coach steps.

A smile crossed Lady Howard's face as she said, "I do not want to wake her, lady Margaret, I do suppose that Her Majesty would like to take the Princess once we are inside White hall, even if she is still napping."

I chuckled and replied, "We shall see soon enough. For now, let us enter the palace."

-_Queen Anne Boleyn_-

The sound of at least one coach greeted my ears, causing me to quickly rise from the couch. Without a second thought I immediately knew that Elizabeth had arrived. The feeling was unexplained, a mother's intuition at its best. I made my way to the grand foyer, knowing that they would enter through the main gates. _Finally, I get to see my daughter again_ I thought; a wave of feeling threatening to wash over me. Four years, it has been four years since I last saw my little girl. She had to get her tutoring started, so her absence was not uncalled for. I had heard His Majesty say that her tutor was coming as well, meaning that she was not entirely finished with what she had to learn.

"Presenting Her Royal Highness, the Princess Elizabeth," a herald said, a smile spreading across my face.

Mistress Bryan entered, a Lady-in-Waiting following behind. They both curtsied, the smile on my face growing. I tilted my head to the side slightly, focusing on the lady. I approached her, seeing that she held my daughter in her arms. They had both risen by this time, a slight smile on Mistress Bryan's face. When I was standing in front of the Lady-in-Waiting, she carefully handed Elizabeth to me. I cradled my six-year-old close to me, placing a kiss on her forehead.

I smiled and said, "Thank you, Lady Bryan. I will put Elizabeth in her chambers, for it seems she still needs some rest."

Still smiling, I turned around and began to walk toward my chambers. Holding my daughter felt so natural, so utterly right. I took extra care not to wake her, walking at a slower pace. I placed a kiss on Elizabeth's forehead again, smiling as she whimpered slightly. I turned down a corridor, my heart filling with happiness. I soon came to an oak door and opened it, not bothering to let the servants do their jobs. My eyes soon adjusted to the slight darkness of the room, the outline of a bed becoming clear.

I approached the bed, shifting my daughter ever so slightly as I did so. The only sound, aside from my silk dress sliding across the floor, was my daughter's soft and even breathing. When I was at the bed I gently pulled the covers back, thankful that the bed had been made. Placing one last kiss on Elizabeth's head I laid my daughter on the bed, pulling the covers over her. I made my way to a divan and sat there, a smile of pure happiness on my face.

"I shall be here when you wake, my darling Elizabeth."

* * *

Any type of criticism is good, but I do love reviews. Though, a reviewer brought it to my attention that somethings seemed rushed. I only did that, if I did rush at all, to get the royal family together again. Also, about Elizabeth being brought back from Hatfield so early - I know that it was tradition for a Prince or Princess to be with nurses and tutors until their thirteenth year. All of this is just to get the story going, things will begin to make more sense as the story goes on.

Thank you for reading.  
Lady Elizabeth


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for taking this long to update, but I have reasons for this. I was working on finding jobs, and I just went through one of my first jobs that was not the best experience in the world. I promise that this chapter is most definitely worth it, though some of you may not like where I have chosen to take this story. Yes, this is a big cliffhanger, but it will all be worth it as the story progresses. I have bounced ideas off of Celina Corey through text messages, and this chapter is the product of one of our most recent conversations. Please remember to read and review this; and also favourite if you have not already done so.

* * *

-_Princess Elizabeth Tudor_-

I yawned and opened my eyes, looking around slightly before sitting up. I gasped as I realized where I was. _I must not have woken up when we arrived _I thought, smiling slightly. I tossed off the covers and got out of bed, giggling slightly. I looked over to the divan and smiled, seeing a figure there. As I walked closer to the divan, the smile on my face grew. _Finally_ I thought, stopping in front.

"_Maman_," I said, tapping her gently on the shoulder, "_je suis retour_."

She stirred, the smile on my face growing. I was happy. This was not the first time, but it was more meaningful. Mama slowly sat up, her dark brown eyes opening. Without a second through I hugged her. She returned the hug and tears began to roll down my face. Mama was so warm, so comforting. I understood why Papa did not let her see me, but this was a tad unfair. I got lifted onto her lap, and the fact that I was six did not matter.

A smile crossed her face as she wiped my tears away. "_Mon, comment vous avez grandi. Ce n'est pas un temps pour pleurer, c'est un jour hereux,_" she said, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. My happiness changed to simple contentment. No one could disrupt this, no one should disrupt this.

-_King Henry Tudor_-

I watched my wife and daughter from the doorway. I could have disturbed them, but I chose not to. Anne was markedly different around our daughter. I rarely see this maternal side at any other time, but Elizabeth causes it to be in full bloom. _She is a remarkably precocious six-year-old_ I thought, a smile coming to my face. Our daughter had surely grown since I last saw her. I wanted time with our daughter, this was true, but depriving Anne of spending the time with our daughter that she deserves is not something that I wanted to do.

"I will have plenty of time to be with Elizabeth while she is here," I said to myself, walking away from the doorway.

-_Queen Anne Boleyn_-

It is amazing how much French she knows. I knew she was my daughter, but now it is so definite. I twirled a strand of her hair around my finger, finding the lock pleasantly soft. _Her hair is like mine, at least where texture is concerned_ I thought, smiling. I placed a kiss on Elizabeth's head, setting her back down on the floor. I rose from the divan and got on her level, my hands on her shoulders.

I looked at her and asked, "_Voulez-vous si nommes alles a la fontaine?"_

"_Notre fontaine_," she responded, nodding as she did so.

Rising, I took her left hand in my right. We exited the room, heading down a corridor. The fountain is my favourite place in all of Whitehall; it is the one of the few places where I can think. I can feel Elizabeth with me when I visit that fountain. We passed several maids of honour, presumably Elizabeth's who gave us quick smiles. If I remember the fountain, some fish still call it home. A manservant opened a large door for us, bowing as we went past. The grounds were magnificent, as they always were. The fountain was a short distance away, and I could hear the water.

"_Pensez-vous que il y aura encore du poisson dans la fontaine, maman?_" she asked, her dark eyes looking up at me.

I laughed slightly and replied, "_Il peut y avoir du poisson, mais je ne penses pa; votre pere peut-etre mis quelque chose la-dedans._"

Elizabeth nodded, seeming to accept my explanation. She liked the fish one of the first times I brought her to the fountain, but I hardly expected her to remember that. I let go of her hand but she stayed right beside me, trying to match her stride with my own. _She will make an excellent queen when her time comes_ I thought, my heart swelling with pride. When we were close to the fountain, I saw Elizabeth visibly brighten. Her stride widened and I knew that she wanted to go on ahead.

She looked up at me, her dark eyes holding a question that had no need to be voiced. I smiled and nodded, motioning her forward. She smiled largely at me before she ran off, her coppery red hair bouncing slightly as she did so.

-_Princess Elizabeth Tudor_-

The sound of the fountain was so inviting, and I was sitting on the ledge in no time at all. Glancing at Mama, I smiled and slipped off my shoes. I slowly slipped one foot into the water, shivering a little. The water was warm, but still fairly cold to my feet. She had never had a problem with me getting my feet wet, but I never kept them in very long. There were no fish in the water, or that was how it seemed at this time.

"Mama, there's no fish in here," I said, switching back to English.

I could hear her chuckle as she replied, "Elizabeth, they are most likely in the pond. You have not put your feet in the water in a while, it is actually quite refreshing to see."

She sat down beside me and I swung my legs over, smiling happily as mama stroked my right cheek. I missed this, I missed having her with me always. Thought if I knew papa, he would try to ruin this for us. A pleasant wind blew, lifting up some strands of mama's hair. The sun was shining, its rays warming my entire being. My gaze travelled, landing on the open fields.

I smiled and asked, "May I go riding."

Mama nodded and replied, "Yes, but be careful. Some of the horses have a strange temperament to them, even the chargers."

I hopped up and quickly put my shoes on, giggling as I did so. I loved horses, but Maggie had barely let me rid them. Mama smiled, standing up while rolling her shoulders slightly. She held my hand and we walked in the direction of the palace stables, knowing that all of the horses were kept there. I had riding lessons, but it was as simple as co-operating with the horse itself. Though, something felt a little off. I glanced up to the sky, seeing clouds approaching. _Bad weather_ I thought, shrugging slightly.

-_Queen Anne Boleyn_-

The wind had begun to pick up, but I did not want to go inside just yet. Elizabeth was just so carefree, just as a child should be, and I did not want to ruin it for her. I was just about her age when I actually rode my first horse. The riding lessons were one thing, but nothing could compare to actually riding on your own. There were risks to this, as there were to everything that one had to do in life. There were clouds in the sky, their colour a menacing dark grey.

"_Zut alors_," I whispered, not wanting Elizabeth to hear her mama use such language.

I smiled, trying to mask my growing anxiety. I could see the stables, the sound of whinnying and braying reaching my ears. I could feel my daughter tugging gently against my hand, and there was eagerness in her eyes that reminded me of my own at her age. I picked her up and increased my walking speed slightly, the smile on my face turning into a half-smirk. A stable hand quickly fell into step beside me, a smile on his face. He looked at Elizabeth, nodding in agreement.

"Majesty, I know the exact horse for your daughter," he said, motioning us over.

I set Elizabeth down and she followed the stable hand, but I was not far behind. She was so happy; her step bouncing as she passed occupied stables. She stopped in front of a black Arabian, her eyes greatly brightening. The stable hand glanced at me and I nodded, motioning for him to continue.

The stable hand unlatched the stable and said, "Ah, you have found Acirin. His temper is a bit testy, but he is able to be ridden. I will prepare him for Your Highness."

Elizabeth nodded and stepped back, watching Acirin as he came out. I could see that the horses were a tad jumpy, but I just figured that was attributed to the coming storm. The stable hand saddled Acirin, putting the reins around his snout soon after. He helped Elizabeth up and put the reins in her hands, leading my daughter outside. I unlatched the gate next to Acirin's stable and led the horse out, getting on soon after.

-_Princess Elizabeth Tudor_-

When we were near the forest, Acirin's reins were handed to me. I smiled and nudged him into a trot, laughing slightly. I could hear Mama behind me, but I nudged Acirin a tad bit more. Moving with Acirin was easy, the motion being so continuous and perfect. We passed trees, soon coming upon a clearing. I heard the beating of hooves, knowing that my mother was near. The wind suddenly picked up, the trees soon having their own song. My horse whinnied, and then there was thunder.

-_Queen Anne Boleyn_-

The thunderclap was startling, but the scream caused me to urge my horse into a gallop. We arrived at a clearing and I jumped off, seeing my daughter on the ground. Her right leg was positioned oddly, and my heart dropped into my stomach as I knelt down to pick her up. My daughter's eyes were closed, her breathing sounding dodgy. _Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no!_

"Henry!"

* * *

**French translations:**

"Mama, I have come back."  
"My, how you have grown. This is no time for tears, this is a happy day."

"Would you like it if we went to the fountain?"  
"Our fountain."

"Do you think that there will still be fish in the fountain, Mama?"  
"There may be fish, but I do not think so, your father may have put something else in there."

**P.S.:** Do not flame for the ending, please do not flame this ending. Elizabeth is going to survive, but there will be a twist in this tale. I will not give out any secrets, but trust me that everything will work out perfectly fine. Pleas review, and I thank you. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: Okay, second update in almost a week. This is a birthday present, albeit a little late, for Celina Corey. Actually, it's a present for each person who thinks that Anne and Elizabeth deserved so much better than what they got. This also shows a different side of Henry, which I think he needs. _The Tudors_ shows one side of these magnificent people, and authors like us show different sides. Anyway, let's get on to the chapter that you have been waiting for.

* * *

A seemingly perfect afternoon had become chaos. Anne Boleyn cradled her daughter in her arms, taking great care to not brush against Elizabeth's right leg. The stable had had taken the horses, leaving Anne to run back to the castle. Her daughter was injured, but just how injured was dangerously unknown. Not caring an ounce about any decorum, Anne increased the speed at which she ran; she wanted to find Dr Linacre as soon as possible. Seeing their Queen fast approaching, maids opened the castle doors and stood aside.

"Mama, my leg hurts," Elizabeth whispered, grabbing onto Anne's dress.

She slowed to a quick walk as she entered the palace and said, "Fetch Dr Linacre, bring him to Elizabeth's chambers."

"Yes, Your Majesty," a manservant replied.

Not wanting to wait, Anne quickly navigated the long corridors. Though, try as she might, she was not able to find her husband. At the present time, there were definitely more important things on her mind. "Where's the physician?" she asked no one in particular as she set Elizabeth down on her own bed.

Henry was in his study, looking over a negotiation with France. There was still the possibility that, if the cards were played right, Elizabeth could still marry the Duke of Angouleme. He was about to complete negotiations when he heard Dr Linacre's voice, and that quickly got his attention. He had heard Anne's voice, but there was a definite change in her tone. Henry quickly rose from his chair, exiting his study soon after.

"Dr Linacre, what has happened?" the King asked, quickly falling into pace with the physician.

He shook his head and replied, "The Princess's horse threw her off, most likely because of the thunder.

A look of shock crossed Henry's face as he retorted, "How badly is Elizabeth injured?"

"I will not know until I examine her," he explained.

The shortly arrived at Elizabeth's chambers, seeing Anne already there. The queen had tears rolling down her cheeks, her hands balled into fists. Henry stood behind his wife, his hands on her stomach. Dr Linacre went to Elizabeth's bed, bending over her slender form. Taking a deep breath, he reached for her right leg. Elizabeth gasped when he touched her lower leg, screaming when he pressed on it. He then opened his small valise, producing a vial. Uncorking it, he placed a small amount on a rag. Dr Linacre rubbed it across the Princess's lips, putting it on the bedside table.

He sighed and explained, "We can construct a wrapping for the Princess of Wales, but she will need to be on bed rest for almost four months. The fall could have done so much worse, but she is incredibly lucky. I administered a tonic that will make her sleep for three days, but she will need to have someone here when she wakes up."

"Anne and I will both be here when that time comes," Henry retaliated, emotion in his voice.

Excusing himself, Dr Linacre exited the princess's bedchamber. Elizabeth looked peaceful, but she was only that way because of the sleeping draught. Once she awakened, she was sure to be in a great deal of pain. Anne placed a tender kiss on her daughter's forehead, letting her lips linger there. Slowly, Henry led his wife out of their daughter's bedchamber.

The King was scared for his young daughter, and that fright awakened his want for an heir. In circumstances like this, the sex of the child did not matter, he just wanted another heir. They got to his chambers and he proceeded to kiss his wife. Anne reacted to him, melting from his touch. He opened the door without his lips leaving hers. Once they entered, they began to soothe each other in the best way they knew how

* * *

Anne was on her knees beside her daughter's bed, brushing Elizabeth's hair out of her eyes. Henry was standing in a vigil, making sure his two roses were safe. Elizabeth began to stir, her ryes slowly opening. Out of habit, she tried to sit up. Her head fell back onto the pillow and she began to grimace, tears rolling down her face. His Majesty's eyes flashed dangerously as he looked for a servant.

"You, fetch Dr Linacre immediately. Tell him the Princess Elizabeth has woken up. Also, inform him that she is in a great deal of pain," he said, smiling as the servant ran out of the bedchamber.

Elizabeth looked at Anne and whispered, "It hurts, it hurts so much. How long must I stay in bed?"  
Caressing her daughter's cheek, she replied, "Almost four months, my darling rose. If papa is not here, I will never be far away from you. I may not be here all the time, but we do have someone who will be."

Henry motioned to the servant who was standing outside the door. Expecting Lady Bryant to be there, Anne turned around with a smile on her face. It was Mary she had turned to, giving the Queen a curtsey. Elizabeth smiled at her sister, trying to sit up without pain. Mary slowly rose from her curtsey and walked over to her sister's bed, watching as Anne made her way to Henry. She made eye contact with him, her gaze holding a question that need not be voiced. He nodded, watching with satisfaction as Anne smiled.

"Lady Mary, I understand that you have recognized me as Queen," she said, not looking at her daughter's primary maid of honour.

Sighing reluctantly, The Lady Mary replied, "Yes, Your Majesty. You are the Queen of England, and I wish you a long and prosperous reign."

Henry and Anne exited Elizabeth's bedchamber, leaving the two together. Mary stroked her sister's cheek, whispering various words of comfort to her. Seeing her sister calm down slightly, she began to sing in Castilian. The song was one her own mother used to sing to her when she was younger, but in never mattered if she was ill or not.

Henry, I do not like that she is here, "Anne said, taking a sip of wine.

Her shuband sighed and responded, "This will help her realise her place, and Elizabeth needs some company while she is on bed rest. She will also meet with her tutors, but that shall be in a month's time."

Anne placed her hands on her stomach and whispered, "I do not feel well. Perhaps it was what I ate, or I am still in shock at what has happened to our daughter."

"I shall fetch Dr Linacre, go to your bedchamber and I will be there as soon as possible," Henry explained with a slight smile on his face.

Anne sighed slightly and nodded, heading to her bedchamber. She had a feeling she was with child, but it was up to Dr Linacre to confirm her suspicions. Nana plainly fell into step with her mistress, and a new maid of honour trailed behind. It did not take her long to reach her bedchamber, a familiar scent greeting her as she did. Nan stood beside the door while her mistress climbed into bed. She reached over to the locket on her bedside table, opening it to gaze at her daughter's portrait.

Time passed, and Dr Linacre soon entered Her Majesty's bedchamber. Nan and the maid of honour exited their mistress's chamber, curtsying as they did so. The physician began his examination, starting to confirm Anne's suspicions. Elizabeth would have a sibling, Henry would have another heir. Smiling, Dr Linacre stood with satisfaction.

"Madam, you are with child."

* * *

**P.S.:** If Mary's characterisation does seem a bit off, I am sorry. Like I had said, I want to show a different side of all of these people. The cast has done a wonderful job with these people, and I admire Natalie Dormer's portrayal of Anne Boleyn most of all. Please remember to review, my dearies.

**P.P.S.:** I intend to have Anne give birth to a Duchess of York, so I apologise if this upsets some readers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **I am sorry about how long it took me to get this up, but I had been working on it and then things got in the way a little so it took me some time to get back to writing it. As some of you may or may not have noticed, I also uploaded the first chapter of _A Queen's Ransom_. I should have the next chapter up in about a week, possibly two depending on how things at school work out. Survived Irene, but there is another hurricane developing and I am hoping that it does not hit.

**Disclaimer: **If you recognise anything, I do not own it.

* * *

When Dr Linacre told Anne what she had longed to hear, Anne could scarcely believe it. Elizabeth was going to have a sibling, and England would have another Prince or Princess. She wanted a son, oh how she wanted a son. _No, I put my trust in God that He will make the right choice_ she thought, smiling happily. Dr Linacre respectfully rose and bowed, backing out of the room. Henry then entered with a smile on his face. He had heard the conversation, as was his right as Anne's husband and Lord. Coming to her bed, Henry sat and took her hands in his own.

"What fantastic news," he said, his voice akin to that of a child's at Christmastide.

He kissed both of her hands, kissing her lips soon after. Anne smiled, inclining her head slightly. She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, placing a return kiss on his own lips. Surprising himself, Henry had enough control and sense to not go any further than a simple extra kiss on Anne's forehead. A smile crossed Anne's face as she got out of bed, pulling Henry up as well.

Giggling slight, she added, "Let us tell Elizabeth, she needs some good news right now."

Nodding, Henry led the way out of Anne's bedchamber. He knew that Elizabeth would appreciate a sibling almost as much as Henry would love a son. Though, with Elizabeth being injured, the gender did not matter as much. They had left Elizabeth with Mary, but Henry knew that his eldest daughter would not dare to try anything. As they neared Elizabeth's bedchamber, Mary's voice could be heard overlapping Elizabeth's own.

"Why did Arthur do that to his own son?" Elizabeth asked with a slightly happy tone.

Mary chuckled and replied, "Sister, that is another legend for another time. It dates back to William the Conqueror, mayhap even before that point. The legend of Excalibur is just as fascinating."

Her eyes brightened as she asked," Is that not the sword that was magicked by Merlin to be pulled out of the stone by Arthur himself?"  
"Yes, it is. My own mother read the story to me when I was younger," Henry said with a slight chuckle.

Mary went to curtsey when Anne added, "There is no need for such formalities this time."

Elizabeth looked at her parents and simply asked, "May I have a puppy?"

Henry laughed and replied, "I will see what I can do, but your mother has something she wishes to tell you."

Anne sat down on the bed near her daughter and explained, "I am going to have a child in nine months, and this means that you may have a brother or sister."

Giggling, the young girl replied, "I'd be out of bed by then, so I can help with things. I still want a puppy, and I had told Lady Bryan the same thing on the trip here."

Henry chuckled and motioned for a page to enter. In his arms, the page carried a fairly small dog with golden brown fur. The page knelt down beside Elizabeth's bed and gently placed the dog near her. The animal barked at her, his tail wagging behind him. His paws were fairly large, even for his small size. His eyes were a pleasant golden-brown colour, almost appearing to be amber.

Rubbing behind his ears, Elizabeth said, "I am going to name him Maelgwyn, dog of battle."

Maelgwyn yipped slightly, settling down beside his new mistress. Henry laughed and explained, "The name is very appropriate, as he is actually more wolf than dog." Anne looked at her husband and tilted her head to the side, a slight smile pulling at her lips. Mary stroked Maelgwyn's head, watching as he licked Elizabeth's hand. The young girl looked as though she was deep in thought, even at her tender age. There were times in Elizabeth's attitude, where the presence of Boleyn and Howard blood was concerned, and Anne soon realized that this was one of those times. While she never saw traces of Mary, she could always find some hints of George in her daughter.

"Mama, could you please tell me how you and Papa met?" her daughter asked, shifting her weight slightly against more pain.

Henry signaled for a page to grab a pillow from beside Elizabeth's bed, knowing from personal experience that it was necessary to elevate an injured leg. The page carefully lifted up the covers at the end of the bed to place a pillow under Elizabeth's right foot. She gripped the sheets and gritted her teeth, carefully keeping silent above all else. The page quickly retreated from the room, not wishing to incur his King's wrath on behalf of the young Princess.

Glancing at his wife, Henry politely said, "I've a meeting to get to, my dear heart. I will be back later this day."

Anne, having not yet risen from the bed, smiled and explained, "I will tell you the story, but you must promise to go to sleep after. I only ask you to sleep so the wound will heal."

Elizabeth nodded quickly, causing her mother to laugh slightly. Maelgwyn settled into a better position, his head lying on his mistress's belly. Mary sat down on one of the chairs around the bedchamber, only slightly intent on finishing her embroidery. Henry retreated with a slight smile, knowing the story as well as anyone. A part of Mary actually wanted to hear the story, but she had learnt to ignore that part of her most of the time. Anne moved closer to her daughter, taking care to not nudge her right leg.

"Henry first saw me during the Field of Cloth of Gold summit in France," Anne explained, smiling. "At that time, he showed an interest in my sister. Mary went back to England while I stayed in France, but only until my father brought me back to England with no explanation. I next saw Henry during a masque for the Spanish Ambassadors at the time; I played Perseverance while your father was Honesty.

"Later that same day, I was made a Maid of Honour to Katherine of Aragon. That was opportune for your father, as I could see that he wanted to make me another one of his conquests. We first kissed in a corridor of the palace, just before I had to go back to Katherine."

When she had finished her tale, Anne was greeted by the sound of steady breathing. Elizabeth had indeed fallen asleep, Maelgwyn resting as well. Anne slowly got up from the bed, taking every care to not shift her weight too much. She made eye contact with Mary, watching as she lowered her head in understanding. The rose of England was to be kept safe, even while she slumbered. Mary got up from her chair and approached her sister's bed, clasping her hands as she let out a silent prayer.

"Sleep well, my dear sister. I pray God and His angels help you to a pleasant recovery," she said, her voice barely above the softest of whispers.

Placing a soft kiss on her sister's forehead, Mary solemnly stood up and smoothed out her skirts. She scratched Maelgwyn behind the ears once again before departing. _Please be well soon, my dearest sister_ she thought, lingering at the doorway.

* * *

**P.S.: **There will be a skip of six months between this chapter and the next, for reasons that will be explained in Chapter 8.

**P.P.S.:** Maelgwyn is a Welsh name, and I though it would fit a wolf-dog perfectly.

**P.P.P.S.: **Reviews are love!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I apologise for the length between updates, I will try to get better about that. I had lost the inspiration for this story while working on it, so it took me some time to get that back. I am fairly pleased with this chapter, as it may be one of my longest with this fanfiction. Instead of putting the birth in a separate chapter, I decided to combine two and have the baptism in the next chapter. Next chapter will mainly be Henry/Elizabeth interaction, some father/daughter bonding time. I will not update during November, because I am participating in National Novel Writing Month and I want that to be my main focus.

Without further ado, here is the eighth chapter of _Providence_!

* * *

16 January 1539

Henry, cautious over the possibility of his wife losing their son, had Anne begin her confinement at the beginning of her sixth month of pregnancy. By this time, Elizabeth had been out of bed and walking around the palace. Maelgwyn, protective as always, stayed at his mistress's side even though she had made a full recovery. Mary had also been helping Anne, as she knew that any child would further solidify her father's dynasty. She was accepted by her step-mother, but her greatest joy was that her sister was able to walk again.

"Elizabeth, may I see you for a moment?" Henry asked, his voice seeming to hold a happy tone.

She quickly approached her father, dropped a curtsey, and asked, "Papa, what is it?"

He chuckled softly and replied, "I would like you to attend to your mother, she's been asking for you. Go cheer her up; she seemed rather bored when I visited her."

"I'll do that," she piped, forgetting decorum for a moment.

His Majesty laughed as Elizabeth skipped out of his presence, Maelgwyn following her as always. His tail was wagging, showing that he was happy and content. Mary cautiously followed her sister, ever wary of the young girl's safety and well-being. During the three and a half months that Elizabeth was in bed, Mary rarely left her bedside.

She slowed to a walk, dodging courtiers and servants as she made her way to Anne's chambers. Maelgwyn ran forward, standing guard at Anne's door. Elizabeth laughed slightly as she entered the chamber, Mary following soon after.

"Your Majesty," Elizabeth said as she curtsied.

Anne chuckled at her daughter and replied, "No, just mama. Come closer, I need to ask you something."

The young girl rose from her curtsey and walked over to Anne's bed, a slight smile on her face. Anne was sitting up, Nan and Madge attending to her. They both curtsied as Elizabeth placed her hands on the bed. Anne patted the bed, smiling as her daughter climbed on the bed and sat beside her. Their eyes met, and the colour was an exact mirror of one another. Reaching up to her daughter's face, she brushed a strand of red hair behind her right ear. Elizabeth giggled slightly as her mother's fingers brushed against her ear, the sound light and musical.

"Mama, what is it that you needed to tell me?" her daughter asked, sounding beyond her years.

Anne looked at Elizabeth and replied, "I am going to need assistance while I am in confinement, so that means you can help Nan and Madge."

Nodding happily, the young Princess replied, "I'm a good helper, Mary even said so."

Motioning to Nan, Anne explained, "Nan will help get you acquainted with everything in these chambers.

Elizabeth got down from the bed and turned to face Nan, a smile on her young face. The smile was quickly returned, the decorum that should have been in place forgotten without any shred of a second thought. They were family enough, even more so where Madge was concerned. Nan took Elizabeth's right had in her left, heading over to a set of bookcases. From what she had seen, the young Princess was highly intelligent and adored embroidery. She had done nothing too large, mainly sticking to designs concerning the Tudor rose. She had a blanket from Anne that had a majestic golden falcon on it, a pomegranate clutched in its talons.

"Now this is where the books are kept, though Tyndale's English Bible is not yet among them. I imagine that you have read some passages from it, Elizabeth," Nan said, getting the little girl to become interested in her shoes.

Casting her gaze to Nan's face, the little girl replied, "Mary, when Lady Bryan left me with my tutors, she had me read the Bible that she had. She said that the Word of God should not be read in the common tongue."

Nan shook her head slightly and retaliated, "Well, you and I will read some passages tonight during embroidery. Now, let me show you where you will be sleeping. Their Majesties agreed to this, feeling that this is the best way for you to help Her Majesty."

The widest smile spread across Elizabeth's face as they continued, a happy giggle bursting through her lips. She could hear Anne giggle from the bed, the sound completely light and musical. Nan placed a hand on Elizabeth's red hair, feeling the diadem that she wore. The diadem was one similar to Anne's, similar to the one that she had worn before her coronation. They walked toward the open door that was almost near Anne's bed, finding it thoroughly furnished. Elizabeth entered, and her mouth opened slightly as she looked around the room. Fabulous tapestries hung on the walls, each depicting various scenes.

"Oh, sweet Jesus," the young Princess whispered, sounding like her Uncle George.

Nan chuckled slightly and replied, "The bed is freshly made, though a servant has sprinkled rosewater on the pillows. There is also a bed for Maelgwyn, as he seems a bit big to lay on yours."

Elizabeth gazed at the room for quite some time before heading back to her mother's bedside. She was going to say something, but then she realised that Anne was focused on the child that she carried. She knew better than to disturb the serenity that her mother had found, so she walked over to where the other ladies were and sat in a chair. They were either reading or embroidering, so Elizabeth picked up a book that had been set aside and began to read. _Once the baby gets here, I won't be Mama's favourite anymore _she thought, the conclusion sounding perfect to her young mind. Truthfully, she was slightly thrilled with the prospect of getting a brother or sister, but sharing her Mama would be a little hard.

"Elizabeth, come here," Anne said, a slight chuckle in her voice.

Quickly standing, Elizabeth walked over to Anne's bed and sat next to her. Gently taking her daughter's hand, Anne placed it on her swollen belly. Elizabeth giggled, feeling the baby kick. "It's strong," Anne whispered, Elizabeth's hand still on her belly. It kicked again, though Elizabeth had lost interest.

Nan glanced over and asked, "Elizabeth, would you like to help me with this blanket?"

She nodded and got off the bed, the motion disturbing Anne. A slightly perplexed expression crossed her face, but that expression soon became one of understanding. She recognised the cloaked look of jealousy, as she had the same one when George was younger. Once the child was born, Anne knew that things would be different. Or, at least her daughter thought they would be. Her gaze lingered on her daughter's form, a sympathetic expression etched on her face.

Elizabeth sat in a chair next to Nan, her young gaze intently focused on the blanket. The embroidery was simply exquisite, the designs consisting for vines and roses. Madge took great care in handing her young cousin a section of the blanket, knowing that there was a chance of a needle still being in there. She deftly picked up the needle that lain on the blanket, kindly accepting the thread from Nan. The young girl threaded the needle, tying the end of the thread in a knot before she began the embroidery. As she looked down a strand of her bangs fell in front of her face. Her brows were knit in concentration, her dark eyes half-lidded as she continued the embroidery. Nan looked at Elizabeth and her gaze moved to Anne, her eyes holding a deeper meaning than one would expect.

"Instead of Tyndale's Bible, could we read about Lancelot and Guinevere?" Elizabeth asked, kind of wanting to be near her mother during the evening.

Nan chuckled slightly and responded, "I think we can do that; I am fairly certain that we do have the book somewhere. We can go over Tyndale's translations on the morrow, and in simple English."

Elizabeth's face brightened as she added, "Latin was getting a tad boring. I adore the language, but Mary kept on insisting that I practise as much as possible.

Nodding in understanding, Nan rose from her chair and walked over to the bed while Elizabeth continued to embroider. The young girl smiled as the rose started to become more defined, the colour vibrant against the tender ivory fabric. Elizabeth hummed Greensleeves, keeping time in her head. The embroidery progressed, the motion seeming to become second nature to her. The intricacies were fairly minimal, if there were any at all. Laying the piece she was working on down, Elizabeth turned to look at Anne. She returned the smile she received, though not entirely sure if there was some other meaning. Her young mind was probably over-analysing things, so it may not have been as bad as she thought.

Once more, Nan approached Elizabeth. She tapped the young girl on her right shoulder, motioning to Anne. She stood up and followed Nan, hoping that her mother would actually want to see her. _Silly, you know that she does_ she thought, knowing that it was right. Her mother just went through moods, nothing more than simple mood changes. Elizabeth just barely met her mother's eyes, waiting for permission to sit on the bed even though she knew that there was no need. Mary had begun to drill decorum, though she found that the decorum was largely helpful. Anne tilted her head to the side slightly, reaching out to touch a strand of Elizabeth's hair.

"Come sit next to me, sweetheart; it's terribly lonely by myself," Anne said, watching as her daughter smiled.

Elizabeth nodded and carefully climbed on the bed. She was being careful because her father was being careful, and she knew that it was generally best to follow her father's example. Nan sat in a chair near the bed and motioned for a servant to fetch a book about Lancelot and Guinevere.

As Nan began to read the tale, Elizabeth snuggled closer to her mother with a content smile. She had best do so now, the younger girl thought, while she was still her Mama's favourite. Soon, the young Princess fell asleep, her head near her mother's shoulder.

* * *

1 May 1539

Elizabeth was rushed out of the chambers as soon as Anne's water broke, though the young girl had no idea what was going on. Mary held her hand as Maelgwyn kept up, heading toward the Great Hall. It was far enough away, exactly what Elizabeth needed. She had wanted to see her father, but Mary only shook her head. She had huffed, but she had soon reconciled with that fact.

"You will understand soon, sister," Mary said, gently placing her left hand on Elizabeth's head.

She looked up at her sister and asked, "Mama's having the baby, isn't she?"

Mary nodded, knowing that her young sister was perceptive. The quality of perception should not have been known to a young girl, but the reality of the Tudor sisters was not a mundane one. Maelgwyn laid his head on his mistress's lap, ears picking up Anne's screams. She nearly jumped out of her seat when she saw Henry, but Mary shook her head once more.

"I'm too little," she noted, walking to the window that they were near.

Maelgwyn was beside Elizabeth, his tail wagging slightly. She gaze out of the window, a contemplative look on her face. Mary moved beside her, gently placing her right hand on Elizabeth's left shoulder. They stood like that for some time, both surrendering to their own thoughts with no care in the world. Outside, two swans watched a baby swan walking along the edge of the pond. The swans were so beautiful, and so meaningful to the young Princess. Neither sister noticed when Nan approached them, not until she cleared her throat. "Princess Elizabeth, please follow me," she said, getting Elizabeth to turn around.

She did as she was told, walking with an assumed grace that was not entirely herself. Maelgwyn stayed at her side, though Mary continued to stand at the window. As they got closer to the birthing chambers, the sound of crying grew louder. After passing several genuflecting servants and courtesans, they were standing outside the birthing chambers. With a steadying breath, Elizabeth entered the chambers, a slight smile touching her lips at the sight of her father's own smile.

Anne looked at her eldest and said, "Elizabeth, come say hello to your sister Charlotte."

Swallowing quickly, Elizabeth slowly approached the bed. She could see a small face in the bundle, though she was soon able to see little hands. "Hi, Charlotte," she whispered, looking at her little sister. She could not help but look at her parents, seeing the expressions on their faces. One thing was becoming unfortunately clear:

Elizabeth was no longer the most important thing in her parents' lives, if she was even that important in the first place.

* * *

**P.S.:** All of the perceptions from Elizabeth are through the mind of a young girl who, since the day she was born, had virtually been the centre of her parents' lives. She will not resent Charlotte, but she does feel that her sister will take away some of Anne's love for her. This is simple child psychology, nothing more than that.

**P.P.S.:** Please review, it helps me know that someone is actually taking the time to read what I am writing.


End file.
